Silver Light Gold Heart
by Dawning.Heartache
Summary: Macee 'Mimi' Shell was wondering what would happen when she was found out. When the DATS operatives find her, her powers come and she joins DATS. TomasXOCXMarcus. rated T just in case *winks*. names in english but ages are japanese and marcus is 19 too.
1. Character Bio

**Name: (Japanese) Ginomoi ****Kogane (english) Macee 'Mimi' Shell**

Age: 18

Eye: Green

Hair: golden-blonde-brown-reddish

Digimon: Gatomon

Digivice: Looks like Thomas' only an emerald green

Uniform: Green

She has powers of her own, though unknown to her until discovered, that can fight off the digimon, like her voice which can hypnotize any life form, this helps her at her job at a nursery to make the plants grow, and a beam of data the erupts from her hand, deleting the digimon directed at (does not work on digimon with relationships with humans). She works at a plant nursery and seems to be very interested in Marcus but in fact is in love with Thomas. When she bio-merges with Gatomon, she can combine her powers with Gatomon's.


	2. Meeting Macee

'Dang, what did they find?' Marcus thought, running to the DATS building. Thomas and Yoshi were already there, waiting for him. "They found that digimon signal again today, but stronger this time," Yoshi told him. "Let's go," he said.

At the park, they saw just a few people hanging around, "Let's split up," they all said together. Thomas went into the woods, Yoshi went to the fountain, and Marcus went toward the gate. Thomas ran into someone, looking at the person, one the ground across from him, he saw it was a girl, about 18, one year younger than him. She was wearing a long black coat and a green tube top with black jeans and had gold-ish hair. She opened her eyes, they were a sparkling green. "Sir, are you alright?" Gaomon asked. The girl looked at Gaomon, "So you're a digimon?" Thomas nodded thinking that the girl must have already known about digimon so it was no problem. "Hmm…" the girl said looking up, 'How 'bout if you two can beat me and my digimon in a battle, then I'll let you free." "Free?" Thomas and Gaomon said together, "But we could just leave." But as they got up, some vines from the trees made a wall surrounding the clearing they were in. "Alright you have a deal." Thomas said, looking back at her.

"Dang, where is he?" Marcus said kicking a can. Yoshi just shook her head. Suddenly they here Thomas' voice, "DNA charge, overdrive!" followed by a girls voice, "DNA charge, overdrive!" and a green light came out of her digivice. As the two ran over, followed by their digimon, they were stopped by the vine wall, though they could see through at the battle. "Gaomon digivolve to, MirageGaomon!" and MirageGaomon took over there. "Gatomon digivolve to, Ginmon!" and a digimon with cat ears, long silver hair, claws, and dressed in an outfit that looked like Angewomon's only with longer pants and it was silver with gold trim. The girl giggled, "Let's see how this goes!"

In the end though, both digimon were matched and both Thomas and the girl were exhausted. Tilting her head back she starred at the sky, she said, "Ginmon, stop." The digimon stopped and transformed back into Gatomon. "Nice fight," she said, nodding toward Thomas. "Hey what's your name?" Yoshi called out, only then did they know they had been watched. "Macee Shell!" she yelled, walking away with Gatomon.

When Yoshi thought she was gone she said, "That will be helpful in tracking her down." The others nodded. Suddenly, vines whipped around the six of them. Macee suddenly reappeared saying, "You really think I would let you all go that easily? I'm splitting the six of you up, and then let's see if you can get through my maze. If you do, I'll come willingly." The humans exchanged glances, "And if we can't get out?" Thomas asked. "Then you don't," Macee said shrugging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Hi!!! This is kind of fun. I got this idea because I'm reading a pokemon fan fiction right now and they are in Lavender Town (the gym leader is a crazy psychic!!!) so I am really in a kooky mood. Macee do the disclaimer.

Macee: . owns nothing but me!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hi! OK Macee do the disclaimer.

Macee: . owns nothing but me and Ginmon and Gypsymon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three exchanged worried looks. "Enough chatting! Vines?" Macee said snapping. The vines whipped them out and let go. Marcus dropped near the edge of the maze, though he didn't know it, Yoshi landed about half way to the edge on the other side. Thomas was nearest to the center, and the digimon where in three of the four corners. Macee and Gatomon looked at each other grinning. Macee sat down and took a nap, knowing that none of them could get out, for none of the gates were open. Macee woke up at about 5 in the morning, and the DATS operatives still hadn't gotten out, though they had found each other. Macee appeared in front of them, "Well, I think I'll just let you out, I have to go to work," she said smirking, "oh and that means I don't have to go with you because you didn't get out, I let you out." She had found a loophole that even Thomas hadn't seen coming. The vines disappeared. Then Macee disappeared with Gatomon.

"She's a strange one," Thomas said, scratching the back off his head. Yoshi and Marcus agreed. At DATS headquarters, the commander was furious though he didn't show it. "Miki look her up, and Gatomon too." A few minutes later, "Found it! She lives in an apartment near Thomas' neighborhood. Her name is Macee Marie Shell and works at the Sacrum Silver Plant Nursery. That's probably the place she's at now. She always wears black, purple, or green. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and is apparently as smart as Thomas based on these test scores. She is a black belt in tai kwon do and a brown belt in all other MMA categories." "MMA?" Marcus asked. "Mixed Martial Arts," Thomas explained. "Gatomon is a very strong digimon, and can digivolve very high, and end up more powerful than you all with other digimon's help," Miki added.

Meanwhile at the Sacrum Silver Plant Nursery, singing could be heard. "_Everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone, I'm not alone._ How was I?" Macee asked the other workers. "Absolutely marvelous!" one said and the rest agreed. Macee had been singing here one day at work and the other workers overheard, so now everyday she sung for them and the plants. It worked amazingly; all the plants grew better than ever! Suddenly the wall at the other side of the nursery broke, sending glass everywhere.

"There's a Digimon attack in section B-12! It's at the Sacrum Silver Plant Nursery to be exact. Looks like you'll be seeing Macee!" Miki said, "It looks big too!"

Once again at the nursery, the workers were evacuating, "Macee?" one called out, the blonde didn't seem to be in sight. "We'll have to leave her." another one said sadly. Meanwhile inside, "Gatomon, realize!" Macee called out. Gatomon came out and yawned, her signature thing when being realized. "Ready?" Macee asked, "Defiantly!" Gatomon said. "DNA charge, overdrive, biomerge activate!" Macee yelled, doing a back flip and then doing a swipe that looked like an umpire going 'safe'. "Gatomon biomerge digivolve to, Gypsymon!" And suddenly Gypsymon was there, she was wearing an outfit with a flowing skirt and a top that exposed her midriff she was also barefoot and her blonde hair covered her eyes. "Rose Thorn Kick!" she shouted destroying the digimon in a swirl of rose petals. Suddenly another digimon, a Blossommon, shot it's vine out and hit her causing her biomerge to disconnect, and degenerized Ginmon to Gatomon. Gatomon was thrown toward the entrance and Macee was unconscious on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: That was fun. To bad Macee is unconscious. Me changing plans to, you'll see in the summary, it's just a ThomasXOC story now, I didn't wanna go through Marcus, maybe in another story. So bye peoples! I'll try to update quicker next time! Oh here is a link to a pic of Macee. She's a little dark though. .com/art/Macee-Mimi-Shell-117381015 enjoy!


End file.
